Global Forums
OpenFeint's Global Forums are a group of forums that can be accessed from any app featuring OpenFeint integration. The Global Forums are: Your OpenFeint HQ (app critiques and suggestions), Games (video games and more), Literature/Media (stories and media such as music, movies, and more), Sports (soccer, basketball, football, etc.), News & Events (recent news and events that one can be informed on) and Off-Topic (anything on your mind). Global Forum Breakdown Here are the Global Forums and what they contain. Your OpenFeint HQ/Global Forum Games *More Info: Forum Games Photo Aug 24, 6 17 42 PM.png|Your OpenFeint HQ Photo Aug 24, 6 17 47 PM.png|Games Photo Aug 24, 6 17 55 PM.png|Literature/Media Photo Aug 24, 6 18 03 PM.png|Sports Photo Aug 24, 6 18 12 PM.png|News & Events Photo Aug 24, 6 41 49 PM.png|Off-Topic Your OpenFeint HQ was OpenFeint's main suggestion and critique forum, there to provide users with a helping hand in shaping the app into the sliced awesome it is today. Since Your OpenFeint HQ was not as heavily moderated as the other forums, it became the home of many a spam post. As of 8/26/11, Your OpenFeint HQ is now defunct and has been replaced with a global version of Forum Games. Suggestions can still be made in Game Channel's Fan Club page. Games Games is the OpenFeint forum dedicated to games of all kinds, such as many various video games, board games, etc. Games is a highly ignored forum, so it isn't as frequented much as some of the other forums are. Literature/Media *More Info: Literature/Media Literature/Media is OpenFeint's main forum for literature (from limericks to long stories) and media (from music to society). One can create a story here and break it up into seperate posts, such as "Epic Story, Part 1" in one post, and "Epic Story, Part 2" in another. Topics relating to the media are also discussed here, varying from Belieber gatherings to conspiracy theory searches in movies. Any thing related to literature and media can be posted here. Sports The Sports forum is an OpenFeint forum where you can post anything related to sports, from Lebron James' next move to the Bay Area football violence; anything about sports can be conversated. Like the Games forum, the Sports forum is not as heavily frequented as some of the other Global forums, so don't expect a surge of activity here anytime soon. News & Events *More Info: News & Events If you are a hot debator who's looking for a ripe opportunity or just someone who wants to be filled in on the current news of the day, then News & Events is your forum! Most people here post news as soon as they get them, and disregard the chance that somebody else has already posted that piece of news, so if you want to post news, double-check. Also, events such as a concert or a social gathering can be posted here. Have fun, and remember, don't tick any people off! Off-Topic *More Info: Off-Topic Off-Topic is the main OpenFeint forum, where just about anything can be discussed, as long as it doesn't break the rules. If a forum is the most frequented, then it is also the most spammed and trolled. Off-Topic gets its fill of spam and trolls. Here is also where you make your official OpenFeint introduction thread, to let the most people know that you've arrived. We advise that you start your OpenFeint excursion here and gradually explore and get to know the other forums instead of doing them all at once. See Also *Forums (page coming soon) *Frequenters